As a technique to improve connection reliability at the time of mounting an electrically-connected flip chip on a substrate via a solder bump, adopted is a method in which a resin called an underfilling resin is injected and filled between a substrate and a flip chip and this resin is solidified.
Facing surfaces of the substrate and the flip chip are respectively formed with the solder bumps, and a resin having low viscosity is needed to be selected in order to perfectly fill the underfilling resin in a gap between the substrate and the flip chip including the solder bumps. However, since a slightly larger amount is needed to be injected so as not to be short, some of the underfilling resin may overflow and flow out from a region mounted with the flip chip.
Therefore, in the related art, adopted is a method in which overflow is prevented by: forming a dam for the underfilling resin by providing a solder pattern in a ring shape or a square shape around a region on the substrate where the flip chip is joined; and blocking flow-out of the underfilling resin (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).